


Hide and Seek

by Kold



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Non-Sexual, Nudity, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: Nøkk was a different kind of prey... if she was even prey at all. Caveira would hate to let her win but she's still a sucker for her charm.
Relationships: Nøkk/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hide and Seek

"Godt Spillet," Nøkk purred, "nempt." Taina Pereira's ears were ringing with the sound of her own temper. Painstakingly trying not to croak like a threatened toad, she shouts, "'easy'!?". Danish was one of the more challenging languages she had to pleasure of learning, but happily added it to her repertoire. Her only regret was understanding her playmate's taunts. 

"Yes, it was easy this time around," she states - not to be crude or boastful, just an honest opinion. This was the first time Nøkk was disappointed with BOPE's Caveira; her hiding spot was lazily thought out. The splatter of wet dirt on her uniform was a nice creative touch. Shame that was wasted on an attempt to camouflage her in an otherwise dry environment. It hasn't even rained anywhere in that area for the last four days. This would have fooled the average eyes, but not a fellow stealth specialist.

Taina wiped away at the soil smeared on her cheeks, pouting. "Well you always cover yourself in shit whenever you can't rely on cameras, eh princesa?" Nøkk winced a little bit; she has thick skin concerning most things. Her royal blood was a minor exception, her mother was a major one. "Wetland bodies constitute 'shit' to you, I suppose." Taina rejected the hand offering ascendancy off the floor, instead pushing her hips forward with great aggression until she turns onto her hands and knees. "To everyone besides you," she corrected as she stood up.

"Water is water." Strong shoulders shrug. "And I like swimming."  
"And playing Hide-and-seek like a child."  
"It's a form of military training, not a game. Battle awareness and sense if you're seeking - resourcefulness and clearheaded thought under pressure if you're hiding. Your seeking is impressive, I admit. Your hiding is... almost as good."

Taina scowled; she hated losing and Nøkk was one of the few people who made her painfully familiar with failure. Even if their exchange of duels prove that they were evenly matched... in most areas. Sure, specialist Cohen and her had their share of similar skirmishes. One would track the other in a grueling hunt and is declared winner if they apprehend them successfully. Eliza was not someone to scoff at but she was as reckless as she was clever. Many occasions, this made her become Taina's plaything. If they were serious opponents - Caveira would have used it to her advantage and have her spill classified information like a flood. Also stick a knife in her neck as a bonus.

Nøkk was a different kind of prey... if she was even prey at all. Her mind was as dark and calm as the water covering the shadowy grounds of a lake bed. Water that can't even be stirred by the harshest storms. It wasn't hard to figure out why her handling of sniper firearms was noteworthy, as is her handling of an épée. A fencing match with her may as well be a death sentence. Taina once mocked her by asking if there was anything she couldn't do. Nøkk replied with innocence that she can also play the violin; the sarcasm did not go unnoticed but it was best to humor the bitter sentiment. When the elusive data of Rainbow's Danish operation spread to her new allies, Caveira's first impression of her was tainted by her background. Taina would call her "rich girl" or "princesa" from time to time. She took her upbringing at face value and envied it to a degree. This was before she was invited to a swimming session by Nøkk, who naturally sensed the tension. Her motives were more complicated to say the least. It was until what would be their next rendezvous at the pool for them to become clear.

"No, not the pool this time," Nøkk tells Taina, who follows her with slow, reluctant steps off to the other end of the trail of sand blended with dirt. The path starts off powdery but the shoes of the two start leaving prominent footprints as they move along it. The ground began to feel much softer, breakable. As if standing still on it for too long will make you sink, sucking you into the earth. Where the mud ended was where blades of grass began; a green carpet as far as the eye could see stretched of for miles. Only to be interrupted by waterlogged rips in the land. 

The local salt marsh's main attraction was the biggest one right at the center. A worthy swimming hole - the sun beat down from directly above it and turned it as bright blue as the sky. Which made it appear much cleaner than it truly was. Still, worlds cleaner than the swamps Nøkk had to tread through all her years serving. She tucked her hands beneath the mesh draping over her headgear, pushing it back over her scalp. A refreshing breeze touched her lips and she took a moment to sigh. The rest soon came off and her hair falls free over her naked face. One glove was pulled off after the other before being carefully placed safely inside the depths of her helmet.Taina proceeded to follow suit and remove her own, broken gloves. Then the beret, then her boots, then her holsters, then her jaw dropped.

"¿O que você está fazendo?" Taina said in a volume only barely above a whisper. Nøkk's pale buttocks came into view like the presence of the moon itself. Her bare spine just as exposed once the entire uniform fell to her ankles in an instant.  
"Yes?"  
"You're going to catch a disease, idiota!"  
"Nonsense, its perfectly safe. Arguably less bacteria than a public pool. Besides, you could use a good wash."  
The dirt caked woman looks down at her own person, reflecting briefly. Sucking her teeth, she strips father than originally planned. "Fucking freak," she sneers under her breathe. Nøkk allowed a cruel chuckle to leave her throat. 

"Oh God - my vagina is freezing." Taina is hesitant to walk deeper once the water reaches just above the waist. Of course, her pause does not last long. Nøkk was already in deep, about up to her shoulders. Unkept locks as dark brown as bitter chocolate float to the surface. She is greeted by her company who drifts closer to her bearing a unbothered expression. Taina scrubbed away at the filth clinging to her skin from earlier but was afraid to let the water touch anywhere near her eyes or mouth. Regardless, her facepaint gets smudged into wet streams of black and white. 

With each rub they blended into a depressed gray mess of her visage. No longer resembling a skull. She rather have nothing on her face than whatever was sitting on it at that moment; gold skin was at last revealed from beneath the makeup. Nøkk has seen what Caveira's nude faced looked like already many times before, of course, but each time felt like a reminder. It was a mystery how such a strong profile and pair of beautiful keen eyes needed a reminder of their existence. Taina would dread admitting that she could say the feeling was mutual; the face hiding within all that weighty business on her head was not at all what was expected. 

Early in Nøkk's partnership with team Rainbow, Taina from herself initiating a one-sided argument to her headgear planted on the back of a chair. "Who are you talking to?" a Korean accent wrapped in a worried tone asked from the doorway. Grace was accompanied by a woman she's never seen before standing by her side, trying to stifle a raspy cackle but failing. Her pallor was like that of a phantom, corpselike and pale with a pair of eyes that nearly matched. There was a small hue of mint that barely prevented them from suggesting she may have suffered from cataracts. The darkest parts of her face were the weary circles creeping beneath them and the eyebrows above them, one of which had a bit of missing hairs near the edge. And at last her lips, full and painted up in a brand of lipstick the shade of midnight. Less effort was put in her hair - which was left somewhat of a matted mess from her helmet. 

Taina thought she should have no buisness being as pretty as she was. On paper, she sounded like an awkward wreck. But she was as desirable as her namesake's fable. A Nøkk was a Germanic creature that can transform into a beautiful man to lure women into a watery grave. It's plausible that her charm and strangly ethereal face could have that effect on those around her. All she would have to do on operations was take off her mask and play a melody on her violin. Any terrorist would fall to their knees to bow. Taina was tempted, but still not convinceable. She won't let her win this time.

"Kom her, skat ..." Her golden, now rosey, cheek was cupped. Taina Pereira has been in the position many times before ever since she's met Nøkk. Her expression said she couldn't care less but her blush remained traitorous. Nøkk has quickly made a habit into humiliating her and, with nothing to hide her face, the joy she got from it was clear as day. She could avoid it if she wanted too - But for some reason she didn't want to. Taina took no issue with getting others to stay out of her way. Being an exception was a great honor.

"Søde?" said Nøkk, cocking her head to the right.  
"I heard you the first time," snapped Taina. It wasn't part of Nøkk's intention to impatient, only to affirm that her mother tongue was being understood. Or more importantly, comprehended. Taina scanned the environment for any witnesses. The only eyes around were the beady little ones of the marsh flies buzzing in the air. She doubt they would care if they saw one human swim closer to the other for an embrace. It was uncharacteristically timid for her to sink into the arms of the captivating Dane before her. 

"Thank you. Now give me a kiss."  
The physical contact was broken. "Don't push your luck, Princesa. It didn't work the first time. It won't work this time."  
From what Nøkk recalled, it did almost work the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Nøkk and Cav canonly play adult "hide-and-seek" with each other and NO ONE ships them??? Idk thats what I heard, I'm still in the process of trying to learn all of seige's lore because I'm planning on writing more for Nøkk cause she's my wife. Probably make a reader insert next lol. Was going to give her a real name besides her undercover one but it would probably make things too confusing.
> 
> Again, sorry if I got some lore wrong or was ooc and let my headcanons dominate.


End file.
